Two Different Worlds, Two Different People
by Yuuki no Yume
Summary: Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen hold a secret, an entirely different life, but when they come here on a project-- they find reasons to love it in such a different world, now they must choose between their home and themselves or a place where they found thems
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been toying with in my mind for a bit, the first chapter was going to be longer but I decided to make the first day at East High the second chapter XD Anyways I do not own any characters portrayed in this fanfiction :)

**Two Different Worlds, Two Different People.**

**Chapter One: Of shedding names and gaining new**

The pink haired girl groaned for what had to be the millionth time, her hands fingering her beautiful, long pink locks. She was beautiful, in her own right. Her complextion a vibrant pink and hair wry and long, her eyes a brilliant blue- much different then what was known for her kind. She was dressed simply, in loose fitting brown-red shorts and a pink and white striped t-shirt with a pink over top thrown over- which she pulled off perfectly.

"It feels stupid! Having to wear the human costume again--" she started in a rant,"I mean didn't we prove humans _didn't_ fear us Freshman Year? I think they should just dare with us the way we are-then!"

The boy next to her just rolled his eye, a small grin placading his lips. Out of the two, he was the more human looking one- and was the one that could pass it off easy. He was a handsome young man,with short choppy blond hair and almost icelike blue eyes. He too was simply dressed, in a black shirt and jeans with a customary hat he always seemed to have on.

"Nat, you know- as well as I do- that that was just one place in the Human World. The point of us going again is to prove it about other parts of the Human World," he started," besides humans wouldn't know what to do with a pink troll--"

The girl groaned once more, closing her eyes. "Yes, but if the point is that they shouldn't fear us: why hide our true selves? I understand seperating us, because biggers mean less trouble, but hiding our true identities? It's not going to help any thay way!" she demanded logically, "Besides Ethan, you're just lucky you don't have to wear a costume! "

Ethan Dalloway just shook his head once more, while what his friend was saying was true- Ethan had to wonder how he got paired with such an eccentric, bright, and not to mention high-maintence person such as Natalie the Pink Troll. He loved the girl to death, very much like a sister- as he did with Cassie and Pete and the others for a brother, but at this point in time.. If he had to choose between being partnered with Natalie or a rotting corpse; he'd have to choose the corpse.

Ethan watched Natalie pace across the room once more. It was the original group of kids who had left Halloween Town to go spend Freshman Year with the Cromwells that were taking this trip once more. Sure there were others, but they were few- two other groups- and Ethan hadn't had time to get their names.. Ethan's eyes continued to trail the familiar figures steps before she turned around and glared at him. "What?" she demanded in a hiss.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders quickly adverting his eyes, a small smile passing his lips. Natalie was never one to panic or become anxious, but there were those few times- such as now. Ethan knew she feared going into the mortal world, and who wouldn't after the last time they went there? Ethan also knew she hated showing that weakness, but seeing as they were last to leave Halloween Town- secluded to a room by themselves- he could honestly see why the emotional girl would be in such a way.

The door creeked open, as most tended to do here- as an effect, snapping Ethan's head up and making Natalie freeze. The two headed, four armed bus driver that used to drive the bus to the human world stood there. "Ethan Dalloway," one started in a malodramatic tone. "Will you stop with like trying to kill the kids?" his other head hissed. "Where's the excitment?!" the other demanded,"just because you are a scaredy ca-" "I am **not** a scaredy cat!"

Ethan sighed casting Natalie a look, who had a small smile on her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"Excuse me," Natalie started trying to end their dispute quickly to no avail. She frowned, eyes nearing some before she tried again. "Excuse me!" she said much louder. "WHAT?!" demanded the two fueding 'heads' glaring at the girl who ended their sibling rivarly. Natalie quickly frowned turning away to rub her temples.

"Look! See what you did? You made her angry!" one of them started up once more. "Me?! It's you and your obscure ways that made her angry!" the other retorted. "Um.. aren't you two supposed to tell us to be leaving?" Ethan questioned before their fight could get any deeper. The two stopped, and with a wave of their hands one of them said,"Right! Right! Ethan Dalloway, Natalie the Pink Troll-- the portal is waiting for you to use! Keep in touch with a Witch's Glass, if there's any trouble the council will know and will be watching--yatta, yatta, yatta!"

"Finally!" Natalie growled flicking back her hair once more as she stomped a foot with impatience. Casting a look at Ethan the girl smiled wryly- an easily noticable look of worry in her eye. In return, the boy smiled encouragingly some. "And what about you-- you always stole mother's last sweet she made--" the two started back up once more, making Natalie and Ethan slide out before it could get any worse.

"So what are you going to do for 'fun' when we get there?" Natalie questioned with a sharp roll of their eyes as the two trudged closer to the portal. Ethan in return shrugged,"Remember how I wanted to be in that play and never got to be?" he questioned earning a nod from the girl,"I was thinking about trying it again-- I mean, my sister is in it and all.."

_Sister_, the words felt odd on his tongue. He'd known of the girl for years, had actually met her, but it felt odd calling someone his 'sister' when he considered other people more sisterly then her. His father hated her, wouldn't admit it-- he wouldn't even really consider Ethan his son, because of the very littly inkling of magic the boy had- well none now, thanks to said father... but his sister was born with none. He found it ironic, actually, that his father hated mortals yet had children with a mortal.

"I was thinking.. about trying somethind.. different," Natalie started casually snapping his attention back to her. "How so?" he questioned with raised brow. She grinned slyly before shrugging her shoulders some. "Well, sort of an actress-- really," she replied,"I was thinking that since I'm trying to pass as a human-- to change my personality to be..more humanly? I've studied it for a while-- and I think I have the perfect personality--" Ethan blinked in surprise at his ever spontaneous friend,"Oh?" Natalie nodded, grinning once more. "Mhm, now if you'll give me a minute--" she said as they arrived in front of the portal.

Swinging a book bag off her shoulder, she unzipped it taking the costume out- it was slightly different from two years ago, but other then that perfectly the same. Stepping into it she quickly 'zipped' up. Ethan, unlike most people, wasn't startled by the 'transformation' of his friend. As of now there was a mortal girl, of about 5"2, no shorter then Natalie herself, who had the darkest of clear blue eyes. Her locks were no longer the vibrant pink color, but a more subtle chestnut brown. Her complextion was of a dark tan, Ethan figuring it being because she had to keep something slightly original, and her cheeks seemed to be a forever shade of the lightest blush pink. Of course, however, Natalie wasn't done as she fished out a pair of glasses and placed them snuggly on her face, followed by a small brow messenger cap.

She grinned wrly at him, fingering the glasses. "How hideous do I look?" she questioned tentatively. Ethan grinned some,"for you? Hideous-- for a mortal-- perfectly fine." Natalie rolled her eyes, giving a small laugh. "Oh funny, Dalloway- remind me to make you wear one of these stupid suits one day!" she retorted, stepping through the portal their conversation continuing on the other side. "Sorry, can't Nat-- I look mortal already!"

Natalie brushed back a bang, looking at the street they were on-- her playful nature suddenly gone, as she tossed Ethan a look. "I suppose then.. this is where we seperate?" she said, a statement somehow turning into a question. Ethan nodded in return. "Yeah.. but we will see each other tomorrow," he started earning a frown from Natalie. "But not as ourselves-- not as Ethan and Natalie.. we'll be... 'Ryan' and 'Kelsi'" she said quietly.

Ethan smiled uneasily at her, giving her a small hug. "Don't worry Nat, we'll be fine-- no Knights of the Round Table this time!"

She nodded some, giving him a small smile. "Thanks ET." she replied quietly before turning on her heel,"See you around-- Ryan." she said giving him a look that made the boy laugh. "See ya, Kels," he replied before the two started to head their seperate ways.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Natalie, no she should think of herself as Kelsi now, so Kelsi continued her walk- much longer then Ethan's, in a slow manner who thoughts to deep to walk slower. What Ethan had said about the Knights of the Round Table had gotten to her. Sure they were gone-- but what about the prejudice of the mortals? It was certainly still there if they had to hide their identities! She bit her lip brushing back a bang quickly.

Ethan was fine, especially now that his magic was taken away, but if she accidently 'unzipped', like the time the Knights attacked in the mall, what was she supposed to do? They'd more then likely hate her, a freak! After all it took people convincing back in the Cromwell's that they weren't evil and weren't there to suck their blood. Her stomache began to fill with a number of uncertinties about this whole idea, her eyes keeping down cast.

She'd been so deep in her thoughts, that she hadn't realized where she was walking and just before she walked into the street felt a tugging on her wrist bringing her back- making her stop as a car came speeding past. Blinking, the girl looked behind her- ignoring the odd sensation in her stomach and at the touch as she looked at the mortal behind her. His hair was a dark, unruly, darker shade of chestnut brown-- with soft, cheerful, chocolate brown eyes to match. A soft smile was placed on his face, making a delicately- embarrased one filter across her face.

Did she really nearly just get run over-- and this mortal just save her?

"Be careful," he simply said before turning away- returning to whatever he was doing - it seemed like jogging, or running as he tried to catch up with three other males. He however stopped momentarily to cast her a small wave.

Kelsi bit her lip to stop the smile that wanted to flood her lips. There was just something about that mortal... maybe.. just maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ethan/Ryan approached the large mansion house warily. It was much like the one his father owned in Halloween Town. Except the large letters didn't say 'DALLOWAY' but 'EVANS'. Uncertainly he approached, he'd visit this place plenty of times over the years.. but coming here to stay-- felt odd. He had barely a moment to think before the door flew open and a blond girl flew out of it, either in a rage or happiness he could never quite tell, but there was a small smile plastered across her lips. He figured, for once, his sister was happy. Sharpay Evans. (duh!)


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been a few days since I wrote the last chapter, and I've been working on this one. Note, the entire basis of the story is planned out so... ; Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter Two! It's a bit of character meetings and such but fun! And note, I realize my Sharpay is HORRIBLY played out. And another note; we never really saw how Natalie and Ethan spoke to each other- so I'm just 'winging' it.

_Disclaimer:_ I own.. well really nothing until I am adult.. so... I don't see how I can own High School Musical or Halloween Town. Can you?

**Two Worlds, Two Different People**

**Chapter Two: Of new lifestyles and new friends**

Natalie frowned, staring at the door of the house she would be living at. It was nothing like back home, it was too normal, too unstrange, too mortal. Where were the actual tiger-lillies that nipped at you as you passed? The ones that weren't the dull lifeless ones that seemed to surround the house. It was much too clean, there wasn't even a spider web! Her family was neat-freaks, but they let the spiders have at least one or two cobwebs around their house! She wrinkled her nose involuntarily in disgust before opening the door.

"Hello?" she called,"It's me.. Na-Kelsi...?"

It didn't take long before a woman entered the woman, wiping her hands gracefully on the apron she wore. She smiled brightly at the sight of the girl. "Come in! Come in!" she said in a cheerful tone. Natalie smiled tentatively as she closed the door behind her and examine the woman carefully. For a mortal, she was quite beautiful. Her comlextion was of a light tone, lighter then Natalie's disguise, and her cheeks had a rose,child-like blush. Her eyes were a sea blue-green that shone. The womans hair was long, slightly longer then Natalie's disguse, and was a dirty blond gathered into a tight bun. Under the apron was the 'pudgy' stomach of a mother to be.

"Well let me see you!" the woman declared with a small giggle. "Err..." Natarly started before haphazardly approaching, for once unsure of what she was doing. The woman's smile didn't falter as she took her hands into her own, surprising Natalie. "You are a beautiful young woman--" she complimented. Natalie bit her lip to keep from laughing as well as to keep up her 'mortal personality' scenerio. After all, to her mortals were ugly, and as Ethat said- she thought herself looking quite hideous.

Quickly her gaze adverted downwards. "Thank you," she mumbled in a modest tone, not quite acting. The woman smiled, pulling away, gesturing for Natalie to follow her. "I know you will be nearly eighteen soon, so I'm not going to have so many rules.. All I ask is you be home by eleven and let me know where you're going," she stopped to give her a small smile,"and homework, but from your grades, I suppose I can trust you on that one."

Natalie returned the smile with a careful one of her own. "Yes ma'm," she replied quietly, much unlike her usually loud persona. The woman gave her another, if male, breathtaking smile. "Now your room is on the right side of the second floor, across from the baby's room. If you want you can help decorate that, and later, of course-- check out your own room," the woman started slyly," a little bird told me you enjoed the piano, so I thought I'd have Sam bring in ours.. it's not the best, but I suppose it will do." Finishng, the woman gave her a smile leading her into a small family room- where in the corner was a mini grand piano.

Natalie blinked in awed surprise. It was true, even out of 'costume, she enjoyed the piano. It was enjoyable to play, although Halloween Town's was probably much different, but it was a lovely thing to play. It wasn't a surprise, to her at least, that she made this her mortal personalities major thing. Casting a look at the woman as if to ask '_Can I?_' Natalie approached the piano, gracefully taking a seat on the beach allowing her fingers to run over the smooth feel of the keys.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to play the middle C scale, using the pedal to hold out the notes longer and pressing the keys softly to keep it a piano level, and on every fouth not pressing it quickly-sharply to make it forte. She knew the keys by heart, having long ago learned them- probably about when she was five, so this came at an ease for her. Opening her eyes, she gave a small grateful smile to the woman who gestured for her to continue.

Returning her attention the piano before her, Natalie pulled out of memory an old familiar song and softly began to play it. Her mind wrapping around it slowly, this was definately going to have a calming effect after a hard day in the human world..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RYAN?" the girl questioned furrowing her brow in frustration. Ethan jumped, blinking, as his chin fell out of his hand that was lazily holding it up- bewildered for a moment. _'Oh right, I'm Ryan,'_ he thought to himself, chuckling under his breath. The girl glared at him. "What's so funny?" she questioned in a demanding voice- her brown eyes sharp and fierce.

"Nothing Shar, I spaced out," he replied adverting his gaze from her. "Well don't do it again!" Sharpay said in a huff, folding her arms across her chest. "As I was _saying_." she started in a small hiss, sending a glare towards her brother,"I am East High's most popular and primo girl, so as such it is going to explain how I suddenly have a twin brother and how he is suddenly going to school with me!" Ethan shrugged, covering his mouth as he yawned in a bored air. "Shrug it off," he said lamely.

"How can I just shrug off the story of the **year**?" she demanded, shooting him another glare. Ethan shrugged, biting back the urge to say '_the same way you shrug off everything other people say'._

"Seriously, what use are you?!" Sharpay demanded fiercly. Ethan grinned, giving her a bit of a playful look. "No use, no use at all!" he replied in an overly-enthusiastic tone. The blond's glare deepened making Ethan snicker. "Well you _did_ ask!" he retorted playfully. Sharpay growled, trying to keep away the smile that was trying to tug across her lips- she couldn't help it, she hadn't seen her brother in ages and she enjoyed being around him (surprisingly).

"Whatever!" she finally retorted with a roll of her eyes, flicking her hair back in irritation.

Ethan sighed leaning his chin on his hand once more, allowing his eyes to look back outside. The Evans mansion was certainly different then the Dalloway mansion, which was more like a forbidden castle then the clean white of this one. He knew his mother, and loved the woman- often sneaking over to visit her, but according to Sharpay she was out of town on a business trip with their new _step_-father. This was certainly a thing that intrigued him, because back in Halloween Town people simply didn't seperate-- HalloweenTowners got along.. amazingly well. His mind wondered what kind of person the man was, but of course Sharpay wouldn't allow his thoughts to remain quiet and his own.

"Ryan! Those clothes you are wearing, are out of fashion!" Sharpay said sharply making him give her an odd look. A wicked smile grew across the girls face. "I can't let my brother be out of fashion-- it would bring down my image! We're going **shopping**!" she declared brightly, clapping her hands momentarily in happiness at finding a reason to be able to go shopping.

Ethan frowned rolling his eyes. "Do I have to?" he mumbled in a groan already knowing the answer by the daggers his sister was shooting at him. Of course he had no choice, it was _Sharpay_. Thinking about it, he realized that he'd much rather take Natalie then the rotting corpse if he didn't have to go shopping with Sharpay. Natalie was eccentric, but she didn't force things on you-- like Sharpay did.

Grumbling as he was pulled out the door, Ethan's thoughts were anywhere but on the shopping trip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIRST DAY AT EAST HIGH! TAKE ONE! O

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, Kelsi-- call me when school's out!" the woman said looking out the passenger window as she offered the girl a smile,"and good luck!" Natalie smiled some brushing back a bang as she went to shut the door. "Thank you, Mrs.Torosson ,"she replied quietly before shutting it. Sighing, in both uncertainty as well as frustration, Natalie looked at the large building before her crowded with mortals chatting and goofing off. Today, she was being very subtle about her being there- not that it wasn't part of her plan. She wore a green jacket, with a pink and black stiped undershirt under it, cameo-baggy pants with a pair of converses (all clothes the Torosson's had bought her). Her hair was braided, her bangs hanging loosely to frame her face delicately, and she hid her eyes with a light green paper-boy cap.

She felt someone behind her for a second before their hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!" the voice said in a playful tone making her jump startled. She turned to glare at him under her glasses. "Don't do that, ET!" she hissed under her breath. Ethan grinned before laughing, much like a maniac, but as her glare darkened he stopped, straightening- though the grin didn't leave his face. "Sorry, couldn't help it Kels-- you just looked so quiet, so innocent-- so mortal standing here. That's what you are now.. my cute little mortal sister!" he said jokingly wrapping his arm around her in a hug.

"Haha," she retorted with a roll of his eyes slipping out of his grasp. "Didn't I tell you I'm trying to act differently--? If you keep doing **that!**" she hissed, shooting him another glare. He smiled innocently,"well maybe-- but if you too continue acting like yourself... well then does me acting like this really do anything?"

With a sigh she turned away brushing back a bang. "So why did you change your outfit style?" she questioned quietly beginning to start off. Ethan blinked bewildered for a moment before catching up. "Oh! Thaat! Sharpay said I was out of fashion and made me--okay more like forced me to go shopping!" he complained casting her a worried look," do I look horrible?"

She cracked a small teasing grin. "ET, you always look horrible-- at least to me," she commented jokingly,"but for a mortal-- not so bad." She finished with his own words giving him a lazy grin, earning a short laugh. "I guess I deserve that," he replied getting a nod in return. "Seriously though, not so bad," she replied with a small shrug. Her words were quite true. Ethan was dressed in a casual attire. His shirt was white, with a single blue stripe in the middle that matched the tight blue jeans (that Sharpay had weaseled him into) and on top of his head was a white french hat that pulled the outfit all together.

"Well then, from such a 'looks' person, I thank you!" he responded cheerfully, Natalie once more rolling her eyes at him.

Behind them, someone clearing their throat made Natalie jump some and Ethan let out a knowing sigh before the turned slightly. In front of Natalie and Ethan, was a girl with long blond wavey hair, and brown eyes. The girl, Natalie noted, was wearing a pink top- covered in fake rhinestones- and a pair of tight fitting white slacks. Ethan seemed unsurprised by the girl as he gave her a small frown. "Hey Sharpay," he said quietly, the girls eyes turning sharply to him. "Hnn.. who is this Ryan?" she questioned her eyes turning once more to Natalie.

"She's my friend I told you about-- the one I said had transferred with me over here," he replied with a roll of his eyes- as if it was the most obvious thing, after all he did't know anyone here. "Pleasure," Sharpay retorted quickly, the look in her eye saying she thought it was far from pleasurable. Sharpay snapped her fingers, startling both other teenagers. "Come, Ryan! We have people to see and things to do!" she snapped at her brother before strutting off.

Ethan passed Natalie a fleeting look of _'help me!'_ before following after his sister grudgingly.

Natalie smiled to herself, shaking her head in response before heading into the girl herself. She'd never met Sharpay before, but now that she had whe could see why Ethan was uncertain about living with his twin. Adjusting her hat, her eyes glanced carefully around the school. This was going to be quite the obstacle course, she noted. Everywhere you looked people were goofing off, or someone had left a basketball or skateboard abandoned in the hallway as they went to get something for their locker. With a frown, she adjusted the hat some to go lower over her eyes before glancing at the sheet of paper Mayumi had given her earlier that morning

_Homeroom; A-110: Darbus_

Natalie yawned quietly, shaking her head afterwards, before she slipped the paper back in her pocket and started her very careful trek down the hall. It was hard, after every few steps someone would walk infront of her or something would roll in the way of her path. On one such occaision, she moved out of the way to avoid the person walking backwards, and walked into another. With a small inaudible yelp of surprise she turned around to mumur an apology when she noted the, now, familiar chocolate-brown eyes from the night before.

"Oh it's you," he said with a small chuckle- and in return, both as acting and real, she looked down with an embarrassed smile and blush. "Thank you for that, by the way," she said softly. The boy gave her a small smile,"Least I can do since I tend to that myself sometimes." She blinked raising a brow, the boy just casually rolling his shoulders in return. "Welcome to East High," he said cheerfully,"where are you off to--? Perhaps I can be of assistance."

She opened her mouth to say something uncertainly, but shook it off. "Um..A-110, Darbus," she replied softly before earning a small grin. "That's where I'm off to myself, might I show you the way?" he questioned brightly. She smiled softly, still slightly embarrassed, before nodding.

"So what is your name..?" he asked tactfully, more graceful in the hallways then she was- which he noted, and kept casting glances at her to make sure she wasn't getting injured in anyway. "Kelsi.. Kelsi Nielsen," she replied giving a small shrug, it had been the only name she had thought of when asked for a name to use when going to the mortal world. "Well, Kelsi, it's nice to officially meet you," he said with a small smile,"I'm Jason Cross." She nodded, giving him another soft-uncertain smile. "It's nice to offically meet you too, Jason."

Turning a corner, the two walked insilence for a moment before arriving infront of the theater room. "Well we're here!" Jason said brightly, much unneeded as she read the number room before he had a chance to. "Thanks Jason," she replied sweetly- in her soft, shy voice. "Was a pleasure," he retorted giving her another smile before entering the classroom, Natalie following several feet behind him.

"Yo, Jase! Since when did you come to class with a girl?" a bushy haired african male shouted jokingly earning a slap on the back of the head from the girl that was sitting next to him, another one of african descent. "What was that for, Tay?" he questioned sharply turning to glare at her. 'Tay' in response shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile. "It was rude," she said simply before turning away to talk to the girl she had been talking to moments before, 'afro boy' muttering angry comments about crazy girlfriends under his breath.

Jason on the other hand was laughing, and had been since Chad was slapped. "Since when did you let Taylor hit you Chad?" he retorted inbetween laughs. "Haha, very funny- remind me to tell Coach to give you extra laps this afternoon," Chad retorted tossing the ball at his friend who caught it easily, licking his lips momentarily.

Natalie watched this interaction in an amused air, as she waited for the teacher to sign her paper and assign her a seat. She'd never really seen mortal's act in such a manner, it was amusing- like the time Cassie went around surveying mortal eatting habits, something she was still uncertain her friend did right. With a greatful sight at being able to finally sit, she took the seat in the front of the row closest to the door, next to her was a male that Jason had striked up a conversation with.

"Did you see what happened?" Jason asked intently, the boy in response shook his head making Jason groan in disbelief. "How could you miss such an important play in hockey history, Troy?!" he questioned in shock. "Um.. because.. unlike you, I was finishing my homework that is due today?" Troy replied with raised brow earning a grumble from the other boy who turned to take his seat at the back of the room.

"The Ice Queen has returned," Chad grumbled as he dramatically leaned back in the seat, as if whatever he was talking about was the worst thing that could possibly happen. Blinking, Natalie cast a look in the direction in which he was looking when he said that-- and noted Sharpay Evans, a smirk on the other girls lips as she flounced in taking her seat casually. Seconds later, Ethan entered- rather disgruntled, but as he did he gave Natalie a small smile he returned it-- whilst the rest of the class froze at the striking resemblence between the two Evans.

"I'm Ryan Evans," he said, in quite a casual air, to the teacher handing her his paper. The woman adjusted her glasses looking him over before signing. "Ah right, well if you'll take your seat in front of your sister.. we will be begin the day," she responded before handing him the paper once more. Ethan nodded, tossing the class a small smile- much to Sharpay's chargin, before taking his seat. Whispers, and flutters of papers from notes, fluttered about the class before cut off by Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat.

"Now, today, we will be having auditions for the school Talent Show. Now anyone can enter, but if you are going to be in the next musicale-- I'd advice not to, unless you are one of the few who don't need extra practice," she said her eyes falling on Sharpay, who smiled and giggled. Ethan and Natalie exchanged a look with each other and rolled their eyes, today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Gah, sorry for the lateness

Gah, sorry for the lateness! I've had major writers block, and have recently become addicted to PI! (an awesome Harry Potter RPG community!) This was supposed to be up Friday, but I ran out of time before MTAC (which inspired another story! A JELSI.. probably a one-shot or two-shot!). Anyways; this was supposed to have more to it but I decided 2000 words was enough for a chapter and I can continue the rest for a chapter to itself because that is sure to be at least 2500 words x.x

**Disclaimer** I don't know why I have to keep going over this.. but I own High School Musical and Halloween Town as much as I own Harry Potter! And I am not J.K. Rowling therefore, impossible!

Two Different Worlds, Two Different People

**Chapter Three: of classes and confusions**

"Now that the announcements are out of the way," Mrs. Darbus began in a distasteful tone, obviously annoyed at how they got in the way of her teachings, she turned to the blackboard- the scratching noise making it obvious she was writing on it. Turning to the class, two children visibly did something- one groaning and the other stiffening and seeming to slide further in their seat. Four words were clearly visible through out the room, 'KELSI NIELSEN' and 'RYAN EVANS'.

The two tossed a look at each other, both seeming to want the other to confirm that **wasn't** what was on the board. However, Mrs. Darbus quickly took away their small beacon of hope. "As you all can see, we have two new students with us," she started dramatically giving a small smile to both students," Ryan, Kelsi- if you'd be so kind as to introduce yourselves!" When neither jumped out of their skins to do so, the woman changed to shooting them stern glares. Obvious trouble if one of them didn't oblige.

Ethan sighed, standing up noisily and walking to the front of the classroom. Uncertainly, he gave them a bright smile before clearing his throat. "I'm Ryan Evans, I'm.. we're, me and Kelsi, aren't from…" he cast a look at Natalie, who raised a brow, "here.." He finished this statement lamely; tossing Natali another look- whom he was sure would be suppressing a laugh, but didn't find any trace of one on the girls face. This intrigued him, normally his hesitation would make the girl hold back laugher, once more he focused on what he had to do. "I love to dance, and have always wanted to be in a play, never have gotten to, hopefully that will change. I like baseball and sometimes 'fiddle' with singing. Oh! I love doing magic tricks too! That's about it… Kelsi..?"

Natalie glared at him, Ethan sending her a mischievous smirk in return, before she sighed uneasily. Unlike Ethan, she managed to make no noise as she got up, keeping her head down in a sort of shy exterior. She inwardly grinned, knowing that her almost entirely different actions were confusing him. She shuffled her feet to the front of the room, keeping her eyes trained on the dark green cameos she was wearing. She glanced up, her blue eyes not quite looking at anyone, before she once more trained her eyes onto the floor- finding it much easier to stay "in character" while doing so. Frowning some, she tried to think of words that explained her, before sighing slight once more. "Um.. I'm Kelsi Nielsen.." she started her voice several levels lower then her normal, in a shy tone to,"..err.. as Ryan said—we're not from around here… but Canada."

She paused for a second, swearing she heard Ethan snicker. Sue her, she was an unoriginal person—but what could she say: '_Oh we're not from around here—we're magical creatures coming from a place called Halloween Town!'_ Oh yes, how very charming to start school out—known as a freak. She shook it off mentally before continuing with a bit of hesitation. "I suppose.. for hobbies and likes, I enjoy composing and playing music for the piano."

Finishing, she heard the class become quieter then before- as if surprised. Even Ethan found himself with eyes wide, brow shooting up in curiosity. Sure, the boy knew Natalie sometimes played the piano—but since when did she compose music for it..? As far as he knew Natalie's favorite thing was modeling, pageants and school- having been in AP Classes since he met the girl.

Natalie looked up halfway once more, offering a small tentative smile before once more taking her seat. The class seemed to remain in its awed silence before Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat. "Well then! Now that introductions are over.. I want the rest of you, and Natalie and Ryan too if you wish, to write a list of your five favorite things. For the rest of the week, each student will read his or her list to the class. And as this is a room of the theater—presentation will be important! Especially for those of you.. who would to say might need a bit of extra credit!"

The bell ring, the class groaning at the assignment. Homeroom was for chilling, not for doing work! Ethan shook his head, as the students whispered and gossiped around him, as he gathered up his book only moments before Sharpay could appear before him. "Since you don't have to do this, you will help me present this!" she demanded smugly, there was no question in her voice- just a declaration, "We'll get started after school!" Ethan furrowed his brows, giving a curt nod before exiting the classroom, slightly glad for a class away from his sister.

Ethan quietly skived away from other students, keeping his distance- not that it was needed as it had been spread around that he was the twin of Sharpay Evans, _the Ice Queen_. His reasons, however, being that his sister told him not to communicate to anyone but what she wanted and the other being that he, despite looking it- and technically now being such, he wasn't quite mortal. Shaking his head, he glanced at the paper in his hands then at the door both matching reading: _'D-12 LENNER'_ With a small frown, he entered the classroom- Chemistry certainly wasn't one of his better subject, and it being his first period made it oh so more attractive.

Handing his class paper over he got his assigned seat, and textbook, and liquidly sat down. Slinking back in the lab table, Ethan sighed- momentarily wondering how many classes he would have with Natalie. Before, there was enough kids to have a one per a class period, but with just these two it was possible they would have none. Sighing smally, he placed his chin in his hand, which was leaning on the lab table and kept his eyes out the window. This place was certainly different from Halloween Town, always would be too for that matter.

"Hey Ryan!" cheerful female voices piped, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up blue eyes bewildered. There should have only been two people that knew his name. Looking over the 'hailers' he noticed they were semi-familiar, but how? One had wavy brown locks and matching hazel eyes, of the Latino descent—pretty for a mortal. Beside her there was an African American, with black eyes and slightly wave dark brown-black hair. He frowned, trying to figure out where he knew them from and how they knew his name. Then it clicked, and he mentally kicked himself, duh—they were in his homeroom! No idea what there names were, he didn't address them but gave them a soft smile. "Hey," he replied in a casual tone- thinking of how lame of a greeting that sounded; as if he were a player, which he wasn't!

The girls took their seats next to him, obviously assigned to sit there two and quickly began pulling out Chemistry books- the African American asking what the Latino thought of the last nights chemistry problems. Both became engrossed in this before the Latino realized something and turned to Ethan, giving him a kind smile. "I almost forgot," she started," I'm Gabriella Montez and this is—" "Taylor McKessie!" the African American said, cutting Gabriella off, as she gave him a smile. Ethan returned their smiles with one of his own, smiles always having been contagious to him- before he nodded and the two once more became engrossed when Taylor asked Gabriella a question about number four. Apparently, Taylor being all work and no play—at least at school.

Ethan had to stifle a laugh; it was all far different from home. His eyes trailed the unfamiliar room, capturing it's differences- before his eyes caught sight of a girl who walked into room. She was slightly big-boned, and plump- her hair a curly, silky brown and adorning it all was caramel brown eyes. She was different, from perhaps any mortal he'd ever seen- and by Halloween Town standards, probably the ugliest thing he should have ever seen. Why then, was he suddenly so intrigued with her--? Noticing her heading their table's direction, he quickly adverted his gaze- making himself look out the window. "Hey, Tay, Gab, Ryan," the girl said in a cheerful, pleasant, voice as she took a seat in front of them- turning it it to be able to talk.

He blinked, startled once more- and once more mentally kicking himself. He had to remember he introduced himself to a class of twenty-six students. "Hey.. er.." he started quickly realizing once more, he had no idea who yet another person was. "Martha—Martha Cox," she said patiently, a smile passing her lips. Ethan returned it, a bit more happily then he had with the other two, and quite unsure why.

Ryan jumped, feeling his pocket vibrate and with a raised brow he dug out the silver and green, hi-tech, cell phone his sister had given him. As far as he knew no one had his number so how then…? Flipping it open his brows furrowed at the new text message notice as he maneuvered his way to find said message. His brows furrowed deeper at its contents, and he scowled.

Sender: Sharpay Evans

_Message:_

_Ryan! What are you doing with those science-geeks? You are not to be friends with them, understand! That Montez girl is trouble—don't let her 'niceness' fool you! And that McKessie is—ugh! Stay away from them, Ryan, or you'll be in trouble!_

_BTW, This afternoon during free period we're working in the theater! You, and me understand? GOOD!_

Ryan glared at the screen clicking the 'send reply' button before frowning once more, shaking his head as he snapped it shut. Sharpay may be his sister, but this was one thing he wasn't following. Slipping it back in his pocket, he earned curious glances from the surrounding girls; he huffed and folded his arms across his chest-slinking back in his seat. The frown, and small glare, never leaving his face as class started.

Natalie had to say- she was quite surprised by _Jason Cross's_ sudden approach as homeroom ended. She had just slipped out of the classroom, when the tall 'lanky' boy bounded up beside her- a smile still seeming to be plastered on his face. However, she didn't let him know this as she kept her eyes cast to the floor as if she hadn't noticed. "Hey Kelsi!" he said in a cheerful tone, though evident sheepishness dripping in it. "Hey," she managed in a bit of a squeak.

Jason, seemingly unhearing her squeak of uncertainty continued on. "So.." he started hesitantly," what class do you have next--? I have 'European History' myself..!" he started in idle chit-chat. "Um.." Natalie started, her own voice hesitant as it quivered,".. I have that class myself actually.."

Jason grinned, pumping the air with a fist, the other carrying books. His exclamation making other students stop to stare; startling a few freshman who didn't now how insane Jason Cross, or any of the basketball players, could be. "Awesome!" he cried cheerfully, before sheepishly rubbing the back of he neck in an embarrassed manner, "Sorry.. just until now I never had a friend to spend that class with! And Mr. Felts makes it a total drag, I normally fall asleep—explains the bad grades there, hmm..? Maybe with you there it will be more—interesting!"

Natalie blinked, stifling back a giggle- it was hard even 'in character'. Finally giving up she hid the small giggle behind her hand; apparently Jason just had that power over 'Kelsi'. Jason grinned, in seeming triumph, as he chuckled some. "You know, you should do that—or even smile!- more often!" he said cheerfully, making Natalie look down- a slight blush of embarrassment- passing her cheeks in character, and Natalie cruelly admitted to herself probably out of too.

The girl quickly made an attempt to avoid looking at the male, she could not—no would not, fall for another human. Not after last time, besides they were hideous. Quite hideous. She couldn't fall for him, just couldn't, but yet she felt somehow- she was. She mentally tortured herself, 'nope, ain't gonna happen!' she demanded to herself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Meh. I'm trying to actually get these chapters out faster- therefore it won't seem this fic has died! XD Anyways I'm currently writing '_Finding You_' which is based off of MTAC this past weekend, as well as the '.hack/GU' references to the beginning of Jelsi's relationship (as it is Rped as such by me and a friend) so if you get the chance read it (even if you don't like anime!) Anyways I'd like to thank the two reviews real quick! I love working with Ethan/Ryan and Natalie/Kelsi and am glad you two seem to like how they are played out!; Though my Sharpay is very crude, I've never worked with her before, and I've never worked with Ryan either. (I rp Kelsi on Myspace XD) Forgive me !

(Per autumn's requests, the 'sequel' in planning is actually along the lines of that! Natalie won't have such a big part in that one --)

Which brings me to a question: The second one is going to be a major Ryan/Ethan following, and I plan to follow him more then Natalie—with this one their roles are sort of flipped—where Natalie is the bigger character. So should I put this more centering around Natalie—not so much following behind Ethan, and write the second in a more Ethan point of view. Or just continue the way I am--?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to claim ownership, I am quite sure I do not own High School Musical. If only if only! (It would make stalking Ryne Sanborn easier!)

Two Different Worlds, Two Different People

**Chapter Four: Of Accidents and Arguments **

Natalie resisted the urge to grumble, her hand tapping the pencil in a four-four time, as her eyes glanced towards the male in the seat beside her. Her thoughts were already jumbled and confused, but how she managed to have to sit next to him- she was sure she'd never know. Trying to refocus her attention on the teacher, she realized that was probably impossible too.

She found her eyes turning to look once more at the male. Said male had his chin on his desk and was lazily blowing up his bangs with breaths of air, in a very much-bored air. She resisted a giggle- she would not succumb, not fall for a human. However, already, she realized she was in too deep. Since the day before, when her eyes fell upon his warm brown ones—she had fallen. His cheerfulness, not to mention his smile, having a way to melt her 'monster' heart. She frowned, could it really be so easy..?

Quickly adverting her gaze, in an attempt to keep her thoughts from him, her eyes caught sight of the paper before her deepening her scowl. It was blank, besides one line of notes and a small doodle of a few measures of music. This frustrated her; she always took notes, thorough, descriptive notes of her teacher's lectures. Yet being around him, somehow.. distracted her. She bit her lip, to fight back a growl, mentally kicking herself as she glanced up at the clock. Only five more minutes, five more torturous minutes, brushing back a bang she took her eyes away from the clock. Shifting the pencil in her hand she forced herself to listen to the teacher, jotting down notes—making herself forget about him. Just five more minutes..

* * *

Ethan Dalloway yawned, blue eyes hazy, as he sat down at a lunchroom table. The morning was to say, eventful. For the last few periods he had been trying to side step his sister, whom was on the warpath since he ignored her text. Nibbling on his french-fry, his eyes washed over the room as he smiled thinking about his earlier talks with Martha. Outside of first period he had third period with the girl, said third period the two talked throughout. Through it, he found she was a fun-loving, funny, easy to get along with girl. Sure, he got along with Natalie like a sister, and Taylor and Gabriella were also a breeze to get along with—but Martha's friendship held a different sort of charm altogether.

Sighing under his breath he finished the french-fry, eyes falling upon a now familiar striped hat. "Oi! Kels!" he called, a smile tugging on his lips, as he waved a hand to catch her attention. He finally dropped his hand when Natalie's familiar blue orbs met his own, he noticed the girls attempt to bite back a smile as she walked over. Ethan returned the smile, raising a brow, as she sat beside him. "Why do you look so flustered today?" he questioned bluntly.

Natalie half glared at him before pulling out her sandwich with a grumbled, "Shut up." He watched her take a bite of the sandwich before shrugging his shoulders and snacking on another fry. Natalie put her sandwich down looking him over. "So what's up with you today--?" she questioned, finally understanding 'what's up' meant, still finding it an odd term. Ethan swallowed down the rest of the fry giving a bit of a shrug. "Oh not much, ya know?" he said casually, "Made some friends—stalked by Sharpay, meh." He finished lamely giving another shrug, "you?" Natalie frowned shrugging herself. "Same," she grumbled, her eyes glancing upwards towards the area she had earlier seen _him__**.**_

Ethan raised a brow in question but upon another glare kept his thoughts to himself. Something certainly had Natalie upset.. "Hey Ryan, can we join you two? Our table is sort of filled today—" a female voice inquired breaking the silence. Ethan blinked looking up to see the familiar faces of Gabriella and Taylor before smiling halfly. "Sure, go ahead—" he said gesturing to the seats before looking over at Natalie. "Kels, this is Gabriella and Taylor," he said in introduction.

Natalie nodded some, offering a feeble smile before pulling out the piano-composition notebook and pulling out the pencil that was tucked in her hair. "Was what you saying earlier true--? You composing music I mean," Gabriella said conversationally making Natalie's head shoot up before frowning some and giving a bit of a nod. "That's—cool," Gabriella commented, trying to find better words for it, before smiling some.

"Hey Ryan, how are you liking East High?" Taylor questioned, skimming through a trigonometry textbook, having earlier been complaining about an exam on it after lunch period. "Oh..? It's uh..different from what I'm used to," he replied awkwardly; he had only been to two human schools so it was difficult to answer that question. However, thankfully, Taylor nodded and went back to flipping through the book.

"Hey Gabriella, did you understand the problem on page 423--? Section 12-4? I think I had it right, but it's always good to work it out together right?" Taylor questioned barely looking up from her scrawl of notes to ask her friend. Gabriella nodded quaintly, putting down her milk to pull the book over to herself some—offering a smile. "Yeah, always is—" she replied, she knew Taylor had the question right, but Taylor was just one of those girls who had to double make sure that what she thought was right.

While the two conversed on an equation, Natalie looked over at Ethan with a raised brow- who grinned and shrugged his shoulders munching on another fry. Ethan watched Natalie go back to the scrawl of what appeared to be music notes, and felt a certain curiosity flow through him. Natalie was taking trigonometry again—wasn't she, but he was sure she had taken it back in Halloween Town, as an honors student, and passed with flying colors. So why then was she taking it again? Not to mention the fact she was acting totally unlike herself, sure she had said she was going to act different, but he didn't expect her to act this different. He felt a frown tug at his lips, the next time he had a chance to ask her he definitely was going to.

Ethan visibly jumped as a basketball was slammed down in front of him, his heart beating erratically at the ball's sudden appearance. Natalie blinked, looking up, a frown passing her lips as she swiped off the milk that had splashed onto her page of music. Ethan looked up seeing a bushy haired male he was sure had been in his homeroom. "Chad, do you have to be so disruptive?" Taylor questioned, lips pursing momentarily.

Chad frowned, taking the seat next to her, "Well when your nose is buried in a book it's the only way to get your attention," he retorted casually, a goofy grin placed on his face making the female roll her eyes—but she did close the book.

Chad grinned some at her before turning his eyes to the other people at the table. "You two don't mind if Troy sits here too—he's just getting his lunch," he said politely, casting glances at Taylor—obviously trying to impress the girl. Ethan raised a brow but shook his head, a sort of smile passing his lips, "Not at all, the more the merrier—right Kels?" he replied.

"Er..sure," Natalie replied in awkward quiet, before training her eyes once more on the table before her.

"Troy, I still can't believe you missed that play--!" a male voice exclaimed coming closer to the table, Natalie quickly recognizing it inwardly groaned, putting all of her concentration on the music before her. "Jees, J, it's not such a big thing—" a new voice said in return, "now him missing out on my new velvet cupcakes is—"

Natalie looked up some, noting a male she had never heard speak. He too was African American, darker skinned then Chad, and had his hair cut short, his brown eyes warm and cheerful. She noticed Jason roll his eyes, shoving Chad's basketball into his friend's hands, a smile placating his lips. "Stick to the status quo, Zeke," he retorted before looking around the table and taking a seat—unluckily it was next to her, as Troy had already claimed the one next to Gabriella and he was closest to this one.

Zeke frowned, slipping into the seat in between Taylor and Ethan, before looking at his friend. "Then if we're sticking to the status quo, should you be playing hockey..?" he questioned. "Hockey is still a sport—" Jason started but was quickly cut off.

"Enough you two," Troy interjected with a roll of his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "if you two argue any more I'd think you were an old married couple then 'best friends'"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Right.. how can you think that when you and Chad are far worse then either of us..?"

"Hey!" Chad cried disdainfully, he did not act like an old married couple with Troy! Zeke sniggered, earning a glare from Chad before shrugging his shoulders, "It's true, man."

Ethan rolled his eyes, shaking his head- a smirk on his lips. While the group discussed the old married couples more he allowed his eyes to glance around the cafeteria, observing the details of the room. Blue orbs falling upon a poster, his brows shot up. "Halloween Ball..?" he questioned aloud.

The people at the table's conversation ended, as they glanced at what Ethan looked at. Chad turned to him exasperated. "Don't tell me you don't have Halloween in _Canada_," he said in a disbelieving tone, and before either Halloween Towner could respond continued, "it's where people buy these awesome costumes, grab a girl, come to the school and party for hours--!"

Jason nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, and I got my costume just the other day—the fake blood I still have to get of course.." Chad looked at his friend, ignoring the cold glare his girlfriend game him—who was seething at the comment of 'grab a girl'—and high fived his friend. "I was thinking about going as a vampire.. a basketball playing vampire to not be so cliché--," Chad said thoughtfully.

As the four males chattered happily about gory and awesome, scary costumes—Ethan noted the color draining from Natalie's face as she tried to ignore the comments being made. He frowned, being closest to mortal Ethan had never been so put off by mortals when they spoke of Halloween Towner's as monsters, though he did dislike it in the sense that his friends were these so called 'monsters'.

"Hey, Kelsi, you going--? If so what are you going as--?" Jason questioned looking at the girl, hoping to be conversational. Ethan winced at the harsh glare she sent the male before hurriedly getting up. "Might as well go as myself," she replied—her tone seething with anger; it was obvious the act she was trying to pull off wasn't going to go over to well.

The vexed, hidden, troll slammed her music book shut and turned on her heel. This was the exact reason she _loathed_ mortals. No matter what, if they don't know you're one of those so-called 'monsters', you look like one of them, they treat your normal. Never once did the mortals consider the emotions of these 'monsters', no—it takes _convincing_ to do that. Yet they were all of equal intelligence, all with emotions, but the mortals never took heed to something 'fictionist'. Halloween Towner's were a joke, something mortals used to dress up as every year for a bit of a laugh. Once gentle creatures turned evil by some mortal's thoughts that being different, being not mortal was monstrous.

Ethan watched his friend, a frown on his lips as he went to stand up—to make sure she was all right. However, seconds before he managed to get out of his seat Jason had jumped up and was following her—a worried look set on his face. With a blink and a sigh, he sat back down. If it was Jason's mess, he supposed it was Jason's job to fix it. Hopefully, however, Jason didn't make it worse.

* * *

"Kelsi," a voice called, making Natalie stiffen. She glanced up from her locker, having gone there to get the cellphone she had been given, to glare at the male before her. "What do you want?" she questioned, her tone still holding the anger from earlier evenly.

Jason hesitated, "what's wrong--?"

Slamming her locker shut she turned away from him. "Nothing's wrong, nothing you need to worry about," she replied harshly. Jason blinked in confusion, "What do you mean..?" he questioned.

"Just that I don't belong here." She replied evenly, "And it would be better if you stayed away from me—it'll make returning home all the more easier."

Jason had to admit, he was lost. One moment the girl was cheerful and laughing with him, and the next she was telling him to stay away from her..? And what was that about going home..? "What do you mean..?" he questioned.

Natalie turned to glare at him, a harsh laugh slipping. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" she demanded, "I don't belong here—I'm not like you. Nor do I want to be for that matter. Your kind disturbs me, with always thinking you above mine—" she said angrily.

Leaving a bewildered Jason she stormed off, tears burning quaintly in her eyes. Oh how she _loathed_ mortals.. And it was perhaps mortals like him that made that loathe even deeper…

* * *

Meh I hope it's all right, I'm half asleep and wanted to get this chapter out. v.v Natalie is not a happy camper XD and next chapter she continues to ignore Jason .; will this ever be a Jelsi..? XD And yes, the sequel was planned mainly because I don't want to mix two different plot lines!


	5. Chapter 5

I'd been rather uninspired with this story, I've never fully planned out a story—and this being the first one I have makes it Sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter out! I've had serious writers block, and was barely able to write a sentence. It's not great, but it's the next chapter. Please note, this story probably only will be about ten chapters as I'm starting to have issues not entering right into the climax. (Which will probably start next chapter.) Anyways I hope it's alright, really it's just a reflection chapter about what's happened the last week at East High.** Note;** I'm on summer break now, so hopefully chapters will be out sooner!

**Disclaimer:** I own.. hm, my manga! Yeah the one I'm drawing; that's it.

Two Different Worlds, Two Different People

**Chapter Five: Of thoughts and rifts**

The purple, cackling, terrifying clouds whipped around them, seemingly beating at the children; unfamiliar words, Latin perhaps, filled the air before the clouds vanished into themselves. Natalie winced hearing the screams of people around her and looking down at her hands saw the vibrant pink of her 'regular' skin. Confused, she groaned, leaning up on her elbows before pulling herself up, uncaring that people might see her as a troll.

_Dusting herself off she heard a familiar voice, "You're a troll." Shooting her head up, she was faced with the disgusted and confused face of Dillon Cromwell. "You're a big, pink, furry troll!" In return she looked at him, portraying a face that questioned as if it mattered. "So what?" she retorted, voice even._

Dillon's facial expression didn't change, but the tone of his voice hit her in the gut. "What do you mean so what?" he questioned baffled, as if revolted by the fact that she was what she was.

_Her eyes narrowed some. "So what?" she started, in recoil, "I never want to see you again, you stupid human! So what!" She finished, giving him one sidelong glare before turning on her heel storming off. "Oh, Natalie, wait!" his voice called, seeming remorse dripping in his words that she ignored. __**Stupid human.**_

Natalie groaned for what had to be the umpteenth time; the piano key's screeching in protest as she leaned her chin against them. It had been a week since her "fight" with Jason over stupid Halloween costumes (one-sided though it may have been). She didn't know why, but somehow; she regretted it.

A small part of her realized, he meant no harm; none at all. Just conversational, but the thought of wearing a "costume" of what she wasn't, something so unlike the Halloween towners she knew. After all, she still didn't know a one-eyed, green witch zombie—nor did anyone else she knew for that matter. It revolted her, the way humans thought of them.

It was the larger part of her that realized, and urged, that it was better for her to stay away from Jason Cross. She was after all a troll, and he a human. She'd be going to Halloween town again, and she didn't want another "Dillon" mishap, as before. She sighed a pink finger rubbing her temple—in the safety of the Nielsen home she sometimes found herself able to "unzip", and now was one of those times—thinking about the other issue about Jason that was giving her a headache.

Dillon was a halfling—sure he seemed more mortal then warlock most of the time, but still a halfling. However, when at the mall and he had found out she was a "big, pink, furry troll" he was revolted. Yet he knew of Halloween Town and had no qualms with her, until of course she was "unzipped" in front of him. If Dillon acted like that, she was terrified to find out what would happen if Jason, or anyone else, saw her if she accidentally unzipped.

Rubbing her temples, her eyes glossed over—staring at the music that just a bit before she had been trying to play. She certainly wasn't fantastic at the piano, nowhere near compared to Beethoven or Mozart, but she was on some sort of scale. And in a way, her new love for the piano was not just a jist of a character. Like so many other things she was becoming attached to it, and in a way it unnerved her. As if she was becoming this human persona—She grimaced slightly at the thought, she _**didn't**__ want_ to be this human, there were so many things wrong with it, so unlike her.

Glancing at the clock that sat caddy-cornered on the table, she breathed a small sigh as she clumsily got up. Those two hours seemed to go by fast, rolling her neck to relieve her stiff neck, she started her trip up the stairs to her room. A frown shifted onto her lips, Ethan said he would come over today a while ago, that was going to happen. Another stupidity.

Natalie smiled to herself, pressing the keys of East High's ancient piano. Its keys were rough, from years of use, but had the feel of love and care—of being used. It was far better then the one at the Torosson's home, which was dusty and hadn't been used in years. Natalie often found herself coming here since she found it after her "fight" with Jason two days before.

_Playing a mini-scale arpeggio, she heard the creek of a door make her stop—eyes shifting to the door where her eyes fell upon familiar blue orbs and blond tufts. A smile slipped her lips. "E.T.," she said lightly, shifting in her seat._

"_Her brother" returned the smile gracefully before shutting the door behind him, a hint of another reason then visiting in his eyes. She sighed, gut becoming uneasy as he took the seat on the edge of the piano—having to force herself to not yell at him to get off—and raised a brow, earning a shake of the head from her._

"_Nat," he started, his voice careful- coming up with words he could speak of-, "you really shouldn't be angry at Jason, he meant nothing." Natalie's eyes narrowed in return, as she brushed back a bang. "Even if he meant nothing it was __**implied**__ wasn't it?" she returned evenly, shifting some in the seat once more. She couldn't help but feel fidgety right now._

_Ethan shook his head with a sigh, "He doesn't know your from Halloween Town, and you know that Nat-" he started. "And if he did do you really think he'd think any differently, hmm? I'm a troll for crying out loud, Ethan! Something they make fun of—think is a 'monster'! No, it doesn't matter that we help the community! Helped set up Halloween Town—what do they think about the accomplishments of a 'monster race'? Mortals are god damned self righteous- thinking that because someone looks different they are inferior! They even kill their own 'people' for that sort of thing!"_

"_They ridicule my kind to-" he started softly. "You're a warlock, Ethan! You are mortal, you just happen to have 'magic' in you! Well you did—and you were a halfling! You can easily fit in here, but what about the rest of us--? We can't, because we look nothing like them out of costume! Hell, you were in with your father with his whole 'superiority' complex! Funny how it's __**always**__ the warlocks and witches that have this stupid complex, isn't it?"_

_Ethan flinched backwards at her words, looking at her—there was no remorse in her eyes, no change in facial expression that meant she was sorry for what she said. Her words had been truthful, her reasoning. Frowning, he got off the piano and turned to leave. "Fine, believe what you wish, __**Natalie**__," he said swiftly, before leaving the music room with a slam of the door- hearing the fast rapid, angry movement of some Mozart piece right after._

Stepping into the costume, in the safety of her room, Natalie looked herself over in the mirror. The human costume was no where near beautiful, as she was often told she was back home, but it had its own sort of charm altogether. Inside of school she left the hair curly, unless in two thick braids, under a cap and wore the glasses. At the Torosson home, she experimented. Today, she didn't were the thick-rimmed glasses, and had shed the cap. And went through the straining process of straightening it, for no reason but she felt like it.

"Kelsi!" a voice chimed downstairs snapping her attention back to reality as she went to the edge of the steps. The familiar face of Mayumi was smiling carefully up at her. "I hope your morning was okay, I'm sorry for leaving you alone—" the woman started, earning a soft shake of the head from Natalie as she started down the stairs. "No it's alright, you had to go to the doctors," she retorted; her voice calm, respect in its tone. She really liked Mayumi and Sam Torosson, they were humans that were just great to be around.

Mayumi nodded, brushing back a long dirty blond bang as she hung up the light jacket she had worn out. "Well I hope it wasn't so bad alone," she commented heaving a bit of a sigh, "Sam got called into work so we didn't get to go to the store—" "I'll go for you," Natalie piped making Mayumi raise a swift brow, a small smile placated Natalie's lips, "least I can do.. besides you need to rest."

"Well, I don't know, you're a guest-" Mayumi said quietly, voice in thought. Natalie shrugged casually, "I'll probably go stir-crazy if I don't get out soon." Mayumi chuckled some at the thought before digging into her purse for the money and list. "Alright then," she replied in defeat handing the younger female the money, "There's enough money there for everything on the list, the rest you can spend on yourself—" the woman said brightly, surprising the girl, as she gave a soft smile before entering the family room.

Natalie opened her mouth to say something, but barely managed to breath before the cheerful voice echoed through to the hallway. "No complaints." With a sigh, Natalie grabbed the keys to Mayumi's old thunderbird and couldn't help the small smile that invaded her lips as she left the house.

* * *

"Where is it--?!" Natalie said in a frustrated growl, looking over the rows of boxes again. She just couldn't find it, she'd been standing her for ten minutes- like some idiot- looking for the Golden Grahams on the list. It just wasn't there!

Teetering onto the balls of her feet to see the top self once more, she lost her balance and nearly fell backwards as a careful chuckled interrupted the concentration she had enveloped herself in. Glaring at the noise, she stiffened as her eyes met the green ones of another.

"Shit." She murmured quietly, frozen in place.


End file.
